A Thousand Paper Cranes
by chyorimentum
Summary: Sequel of 'Innocent Kiss'./"Hyung!"/"Diam!"/"Ka—Kalau Kyunnie mengganggu Minnie hyung... lebih baik Kyunnie pelgi caja."/"Bukan begitu makcudku, Kyunnie... mianhaeyo..."/"Tampaknya Minnie hyung benal-benal membenciku..."/A birthday fic for our Kyuhyun! [Oneshoot fluff—chibi!KyuMin]


**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © SM Entertainment

**Rated**: K+

**Genre**: Romance, Fluff

**Pairing**: KyuMin

**Warning**: Possibly Possibly typo(s), bahasa balita unyu, **Yaoi**, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, **Alternate Age**, Alternate Reality, **chibi!KyuMin.**

**A/N**:Sequel of "Innocent Kiss". A birthday fic for our dearest Cho Kyuhyun! #HappyKyuDay

* * *

—_**A Thousand Paper Cranes—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2013

* * *

_"Kyunnie, ulang tahun Kyunnie itu kapan?"_

_"Tiga Febluali. Diingat ya, _alla_?"_

_"Hm! _Allaceo_!"_

.

.

.

Sungmin kecil menghembuskan napasnya berat ketika iris _hazel_ itu menatap kalender yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia langsung mengingat sesuatu—tepatnya seseorang—ketika ia sedang iseng mencari tanggal merah di halaman bulan Februari. Tidak, bukannya ia tidak menyukainya, ia hanya sedang bingung. Tanggal tiga Februari sudah dekat, mungkin hanya berjeda kurang lebih lima hari saja dari hari ini, namun apa yang bisa ia berikan untuk Cho Kyuhyun—calon 'suami' masa depannya? Apa ia harus memberikan sebuah ciuman manis sebagai hadiah seperti yang pernah diberikan Kyuhyun untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya? Bukankah akan terasa monoton dan tidak berkesan kalau ia hanya memberikan sebuah ciuman? Anak manis bermarga Lee ini berpikir sebentar seraya berjalan membentuk lingkaran di dalam kamarnya, apa ia harus bertanya pada _hyung_-nya? Ah, tapi kalau ia bertanya rasanya hadiah itu tidak spesial lagi. Benar-benar serba salah!

Langkah kecilnya terhenti ketika mata _foxy_-nya menangkap sesuatu yang berserakan di atas meja belajarnya. "Ah, benal juga! Minnie 'kan bica membelikan Kyunnie 'itu'!" gumamnya. "Hm... telnyata Minnie benal-benal pintal!"

* * *

Seorang anak berambut kecokelatan tampak mengintip dari balik pintu Kelas Kelinci yang terbuka separuh. Cho Kyuhyun—nama anak itu—mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kelas, bermaksud mencari seseorang yang biasa berdiam diri di dalam sana pada saat jam istirahat seperti ini. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah putihnya ketika iris kehitamannya menemukan siapa yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Minnie _hyung_!" serunya ceria seraya menghampiri _namja_ kecil dan manis yang sedang duduk di kursi biru itu.

Yang dipanggil hanya diam dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Ia sudah tahu siapa anak yang memanggilnya tersebut melalui suaranya saja. Lagi pula yang memanggil Sungmin dengan nama itu hanya ada seorang, Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong hyung_! _Hyung_ cedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun. Tangan-tangan mungilnya masih terus melipat kertas-kertas origami yang berada di atas meja belajarnya. Bibir kecilnya tertutup rapat untuk menjawab. Kalau menjawab, bisa-bisa rencananya akan ketahuan.

"_Hyung_... kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia mengembungkan pipinya sebal. Tangannya mengguncang pundak Sungmin.

Anak bermarga Lee itu tetap tak ingin menjawab. Ia benar-benar menutup rapat bibir mungilnya, tak ingin Kyuhyun mengetahui rencananya. Tampaknya ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Kyuhyun tidak terus mendesaknya seperti ini.

"_Hyung_!"

"Diam!" Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun. Tidak, ia tidak marah. Ini hanyalah akting. "Dalitadi Kyunnie belicik! Mengganggu Minnie caja!"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Matanya membulat sempurna—syok. Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak syok bila diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang dicintainya? Wajahnya yang memucat tertunduk lesu. "Ka—Kalau Kyunnie mengganggu Minnie _hyung_... lebih baik Kyunnie pelgi caja." Tubuh mungil itu melesat keluar dari Kelas Kelinci dan pergi menjauh dari Sungmin.

"Ah, tunggu!" Sungmin hendak menghentikan Kyuhyun, namun terlambat. Ia sudah pergi. Apa barusan ia terlalu kasar pada Kyuhyun? Apa Kyuhyun menganggap ia benar-benar marah? Apa Kyuhyun akan menjauh dan membencinya? Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat Sungmin ingin menangis. Lambat laun sebutir air mata mengalir melewati pipi _chubby_ itu. "Bukan begitu makcudku, Kyunnie... _mianhaeyo_..."

* * *

"_Happy birthday_, Cho Kyuhyuuun~!" seruan-seruan itu menggema di seantero Kelas Kucing, tempat sehari-hari anak yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian itu belajar. Yup, hari ini adalah tanggal tiga Februari, hari di mana seorang Cho Kyuhyun menginjak umur lima tahun. Pagi ini sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan diadakan di TK Sapphire Blue untuk merayakan hari yang istimewa ini. Seluruh murid dan guru TK Sapphire Blue menghadiri pesta tersebut.

"_Make a wish_, Kyuhyun!" seru _seonsaengnim_ Kelas Kucing seraya menunjuk lilin angka lima pada kue ulang tahun berhiasan _whipped cream_ cokelat itu.

_Namja_ kecil bermarga Cho itu menutup matanya lalu memohon dalam hati. Fuh... ia meniup lilin tersebut dan membuat apinya padam. Suara riuh rendah dan tepukan tangan menggelora menemani kepergian api kecil itu. Tapi, semua keramaian itu tak dipedulikan oleh Kyuhyun. Matanya terus mengedar ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari seseorang. Namun hasilnya nihil, orang yang diharapkannya tidak ada di pesta itu. "Tampaknya Minnie _hyung_ benal-benal membenciku..." lirihnya dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

* * *

"Sayang, kau ingin membuka kado dari teman-temanmu sekarang?" tanya _eomma_ Kyuhyun ketika menyadari begitu banyak hadiah yang diterima dari teman-teman Kyuhyun di TK.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak _eomma_, nanti caja." Ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya yang pegal.

"Oh ya, tadi siang ada paket yang ditujukan untukmu."

"Benalkah? Dali ciapa?" tanya Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan.

"Hm... _Let me see_..." _Eomma_ Kyuhyun membaca nama pengirim pada kotak paket berukuran cukup besar yang sedang dipegangnya. "Lee... Sungmin..? Apa dia temanmu?"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya terlonjak dari sofa begitu mendengar nama sang pengirim. Buru-buru ia menghampiri sang ibu dan mengambil kotak itu dengan paksa. Ternyata, pengirim paket itu benar-benar Sungmin. Dibukanya kotak itu dengan cekatan. Mulutnya ternganga karena terkesima akan isi paket tersebut.

—Burung-burung origami berwarna merah muda!

Yang membuatnya kaget bukanlah burung origami yang berukuran kecil tersebut, namun jumlahnya yang sangat banyak. Sepertinya di dalam sana ada ratusan—ah tidak, ribuan burung origami. Iris hitamnya menangkap sebuah amplop biru langit yang terselip di antara tumpukan origami lalu mengambilnya dengan tangan mungil itu. Dibukanya amplop itu dengan perlahan lalu membaca isi surat tersebut—dan jangan pernah meragukan kemampuan membaca Kyuhyun di usianya yang tergolong dini!

"Annyeong_, Kyunnie! Apa kabar?_

_Selamat ulang tahun! Semoga kau sehat selalu ^^_

_Kyunnie sudah melihat hadiah dari Minnie? Keren, bukan? Minnie membuatnya selama berhari-hari tanpa berhenti lho!_

_Oh ya, Minnie ingin minta maaf karena tidak bisa masuk sekolah di saat ulang tahun Kyunnie sehingga Minnie tidak bisa memberikan hadiah ini langsung. Minnie sedang sakit flu karena selalu tidur tengah malam membuat origami itu. Ehm... Minnie juga ingin minta maaf soal Minnie yang membentak Kyunnie waktu sedang membuat origami ini. Minnie tidak benci Kyunnie kok, waktu itu Minnie hanya tidak ingin rencana ini ketahuan sehingga Minnie pura-pura marah. Kyunnie tidak benci pada Minnie 'kan?_

_Kyunnie... Minnie benar-benar minta maaf... _

_Dan _saranghae_! Aku mencintaimu! Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun! ^^"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu selesai membaca surat tersebut. Perasaannya kini menjadi lebih lega karena mengetahui Sungmin tidak marah padanya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tubuh kecilnya melesat ke arah telepon rumah lalu berjinjit dan mengambil gagang telepon berwarna putih itu. Ditekannya sebuah nomor yang sudah sangat dihafalnya lalu menunggu sambungan teleponnya terhubung.

"Yeo—_uhuk_—Yeoboceyo?" sapa seseorang di balik telepon dengan sedikit ringkih.

"Minnie _hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun ceria. Sebuah senyuman terukir jelas di wajahnya begitu mendengar suara Sungmin—walaupun sedikit parau karena flu seperti yang ia ceritakan dalam suratnya.

"_Kyu—Kyunnie? Kenapa kau menelepon Minnie?_"

"_Hyung_, aku ingin mengatakan cecuatu!"

"_Apa itu?_"

"Telima kacih untuk hadiah yang kau belikan dan—" Senyum di wajah Kyuhyun semakin lebar. "—_nado calanghae_!"

.

.

.

"_Kalau tidak calah jika kita melipat celibu oligami bangau maka catu pelmintaan kita akan telkabul. Hm... cebaiknya Minnie minta apa ya? Ah, Minnie tahu! Minnie halap... Kyunnie dan Minnie akan telus belcama dan caling mencintai celamanya!"_

.

_Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia berdoa dalam hati. Semoga saja doa sebelum meniup lilin ulang tahunnya itu akan terkabul. 'Cemoga aku dan Minnie _hyung_ akan celalu belcama dan tak telpicahkan. Juga... caling mencintai campai akhil, menikah, dan memiliki anak yang banyak!'_

.

.

—**the end—**

* * *

Kya~! Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga!

Kyuhyun oppa, HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! Semoga di tahun ini kariermu semakin menanjak, sehat selalu, juga menjadi milikku seutuhnya(?) Eh bercanda kok hahaha XD *peace!*

Maaf bila fic ini masih mempunyai banyak kekurangan. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini, kamsahamnida! *bow*

Jangan lupa direview ya~! Thankyu~!


End file.
